


Show Me Your Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Jams, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuzuryuu shows up at her door, fists clenched so hard his knuckles are turning white, teeth grit, she knows he's holding back a tidal wave of frustration.</p>
<p>Platonic Kuzuryuu/Nanami, in which Nanami comforts Kuzuryuu over his biggest insecurity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> *I know nothing about Grand Theft Auto, just a disclaimer.

When Kuzuryuu shows up at her door, fists clenched so hard his knuckles are turning white, teeth grit, she knows he's holding back a tidal wave of frustration.

When Nanami points to a ceiling-high stack of video games for every console imaginable, Kuzuryuu knows she's really saying _you'll feel better once you let some anger out._

When Kuzuryuu pulls out Grand Theft Auto IV for the Playstation 3, the pile of games teeters for a moment before steadying itself, and Nanami grins.

Nanami doesn't go easy on him, because she knows he doesn't want her to - because she knows it's better for him if she doesn't.

Kuzuryuu's mouth is set in a line, his brow furrowed and golden brown eyes squinting at the screen hard enough that the gamer next to him knows he is forcing himself to concentrate too hard, and consequently not really concentrating at all.

Kuzuryuu's moves are too repetitive, too predictable - he's not strategizing. A shot here and a swerve there miss their intended target by milliseconds, but those are milliseconds Kuzuryuu doesn't lose when he's playing to win, when something isn't on his mind.

Nanami's moves are too logical, too monotone. They're lacking the excited recklessness that sometimes comes with getting sucked into the game, and instead seem more like she's playing to win, or to kill time. Gaming to game is her usual motto, but friends come before games. Always.

"God fucking dammit!" The controller is being thrown violently out of Kuzuryuu's hands and against the ground (thankfully he isn't Nidai), a message on screen informing him that his car has been totaled. Nanami places her controller down gently, turning herself so her body is facing her friend. He doesn't follow suit - he prefers to avoid eye contact when venting, when talking about himself, when being negative, because it makes it seem like no ones there, like he's solving the problem himself, like no ones judging him for needing help.

"I''m a shitty friend." He says it quietly, firmly, like it's a factual statement rather than a misconception, rather than a misguided view. "I haven't been talking to Peko or Hinata as much lately, and they're supposed to be my best fucking friends! I'm supposed to be there for them, and instead I just ignore them and avoid them in favor of staying at home all day bored out of my fucking mind but I can't bring myself to talk to anyone, God knows why, but probably because I'm just the shittiest fucking dumbass of a friend there ever was." He inhales, having said it all without taking a breath. "And now I'm here with you and they're going to think I've abandoned them and it's not like that at all I just -" His voice cracks, his eyes shine, his fists clench. "I just… I don't know! I don't know what's wrong with me, why I can talk to you but I can't talk to them and I _want_ to talk to you _and_ them and I don't know why I fucking can't and now they're probably going to think I've _abandoned_ them like some uncaring asshole and I do care about them, and… and… and-" He chokes back a sob, but the tears flow silently down his face regardless of whether he wants them too or not. He moves quickly, wiping them from his face with the sleeve of his expensive suit jacket. The pair sit in silence for a minute, the dull background noise of the game music reminding them that they're not alone.

"Hmm," Nanami makes what Kuzuryuu has come to call her 'thinking noise' - it really couldn't be described any other way. "Maybe it's because you care so much about them? I think… if you really care about someone, sometimes you don't want them to worry about you."

"I don't, I don't want them to worry. Or think less of me. Or think I'm a weak fucking crybaby…" At this he laughs bitterly, painfully aware of his tearstained face.

"Fuyuhiko, how long have you known Peko?" Kuzuryuu startles at the girl's use of his first name, doesn't bother answering the rhetorical question they both know the answer to.

"I think… if she were to think you were weak, it would not be over something like this." 

Kuzuryuu thinks back to all the times Peko has seen him vulnerable, both because he had let her and because she had insisted. He thinks of the thin walls in the home they share, how many times has she heard him stifling sobs over something stupid in the middle of the night? How many times has she seen him lose a fight, lose his temper, lose his composure, his dignity?

"Hinata-kun… well, Komaeda-kun would not have called him Super High School Level Counselor had he not been able to deal with his friend's problems." Nanami tilts her head and smiles. The left corner of Kuzuryuu's mouth twitches at the mention of the inside joke.

"You aren't weak, Fuyuhiko," Nanami says, placing her hands gently on her friend's knees. "I think… I think that you are strong, for going through everything, and being able to talk about things and move past them." She smiles softly, finally meeting his eyes, lit up by a shy smile.


End file.
